The bodyguard: my sequel
by I-Love-My-Sexy-Man-Prince
Summary: Frank and Rachel see each other at a bar and both of them realize that they are still in love with each other. Rip Whitney Houston
1. Chapter 1

The Bodyguard: My Sequel

For about three years Frank Farmer felt oddly empty, like his heart had a big hole in it, mostly half. But three years ago he felt whole for weeks. He had someone to make him feel complete, someone to press his buttons, someone to make him laugh, and someone who he loved more than his self. That someone was Rachel Morron.

Frank thought about her every day. He could remember the way she smiled, laughed, smelled, soft cocoa skin and how smooth her lips were. To him she was an angel, black angel. Rachel was the only reason for living. It took a lot of thought to come to terms that he loved her.

"Hi Frank, that woman across the bar sent you a martini," the bartender said putting a glass in in front of him. He looked to his right to see a leggy blonde woman staring at him. He turned back to the bartender and said, "Tell her I'm not interested." The bartender stood there and sighed, "Oh Frank," she walked over to the woman and sent the message. The woman pouted and said something. The bartender walked back over to him and said, "She said you will regret it, and I think she's right." 'Not this again' he thought. "You have been coming here for two years and I have been sending drinks back to women who are in to you more than a hundred times, honey what's up you gay or something?" she asked. Frank shook his head. "Then what's wrong?" He didn't answer all he did was smiled. "Oh my God, there is someone you're saving yourself for, who is she?" she asked. He pulled out a ten dollar bill of his pocket and said, "No one you know personally." He walked out of the bar and saw a crowd of people around a white limo. She got out with that smile he loved so much. He was almost to his car when he accidently looked. Rachel was looking straight at him. It took everything in him not to go back across the street. She was staring at him ignoring everybody around her. She couldn't believe her eyes; Sy was pushing her in the same bar Frank was just in. Even walking she was still staring straight into his eyes. When she was finally inside the bar, Frank got in his car and drove off.

"Rachel what were you staring at, you look like you just seen a ghost," Sy said. She sighed, "Trust me your close." After signing a few autographs she sat down and guzzled down at least two shots. "Sonya I have a question for you," Rachel said. "Go for it." She inhaled and asked, "Who was that guy who was in her about ten minutes ago?" Sonya thought for a minute and asked, "Tall, brown hair pouty but sexy?" "Yes." "Oh that just Frank he's a regular but all he does is sit in that stool over there and drinks orange juice, but don't waste your time, he told me, sort of, that he's saving his self for someone else. Turned down about a hundred women over the last two years," Sonya said. Rachel was pleased he didn't have someone in his life. "And he forgot his coat so he should be here in Three, Two, One," she pointed at the door and Frank came flying in and quickly grabbed his coat. "You're lucky I didn't steal it," Sonya said. "Like you would risk not getting a tip," he said. Rachel had to think quick and decided to run to the bathroom. But as she got up they bumped into each other. Something they both were trying to avoid.

They were afraid to say anything. Just staring into each other's eyes was just enough. After God knows how long a squeal and a thud broke their gaze. Apparently Sonya caught up to what was going out because she temporarily fainted. She popped back up and said, "I'm okay, I'm okay, um, I need a drink." They both laughed until they notice they were still in each other's presence. "Um, hi," Rachel said. "Hi," he said. "Wow is it hot in here or is it just me," Sonya said, "So you two know each other or something?" They looked back at each and smiled. "I was her bodyguard three years ago," Frank said. Sonya's eyes widened; she had heard the story before:

Flashback:

After drinking away her, what she called, Frank guilt, Rachel wanted to let some demons go. "Sonya, I was in love once," she said. Sonya sighed, she knew Rachel was wasted and that wasn't going to be pretty. "I know, if you weren't in love once you wouldn't have Fletcher," Sonya said. "No, I mean recently I fell in love," she said. Sonya had no idea what she was talking but wanted to know more. "Ok who?" "My ex bodyguard/lover/ enemy/rock/I don't have what we are anymore. He took a bullet for me and I kissed him. We love to push each other over the edge, I don't know why but he won't stay out of my head. He is what you call my everything, next to Fletcher." Sonya was surprised she talked about guys before but she never talked about being in love. "You are very drunk right now so it's hard to believe that this man isn't a drunken fantasy Rach," Sonya said. "I think I need to throw up," Rachel said before running inside the bathroom. Sonya was laughing at herself for almost believing her.

Present Time:

When she snapped out of her trance they were talking. "Do want a ride home?" Rachel asked. Frank thought about it and said, "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

The Bodyguard: my sequel

The longer the car ride was the closer Rachel scooted to Frank. She didn't think Frank noticed but he did. Every time she moved he hoped it would be her last; one cute little move by her, WILL lose his self-control. "Can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked. "You just did," he say, "I'm just kidding what." "Why don't you have somebody? I mean Sonya told me you don't have a girlfriend why?" For a few moments he was silent. "Um, I don't know I haven't found anybody yet," he said. Rachel couldn't breathe for a few seconds. Just when she was just about to say something her temp driver said, "I have to take a lunch break; you guys sit tight for about an hour." When he got out the car they both froze.

"So, uh, when do you plan on finding the right gal?" Rachel asked. "I don't know, maybe two months from now or even two years, I'm not the one planned my life," he said. "Good answer but why don't you try and put some of your ideas in it?" "You are very nosey do you know that; do you have to know every detail of everything?" She laughed. "Yes I do I thought you knew that all ready now answer my question." "If I had my life the way I planned it I would be the happiest man in the world," he said with a chuckle. "What does make you happy Frank Farmer?" she said. He shrugged his shoulders. "Does money make you happy?" He shook his head. "Does food make you happy?" He laughed at that one and shook his head again. "Okay I just burned through the two main keys to a man's happiness now," Rachel moved at least two centimeters from Frank's face, "Tell me what makes you happy?" 'Hold onto your control Frank it's just a question if you kiss her, things will never be the same' "I'm waiting," she said breathy and licked her lips. Now that was the last straw. He literally tackled her down to the limousine floor. When his lips touched hers he had no control over his self. She, on the other hand, planned, well actually, fantasized about this. She flipped him over making her on top of him. "Wait Rachel, what are we doing?" She rose up half way and said, "I don't know about you but," she slipped her shirt off, "I'm making up for the last three years." "Good answer." He pulled her back to his lips and flipped her to her back letting his hand go where ever they wanted to go.

After about thirty minutes they decided to keep the screaming at a minimal. Then after five minutes they realized they were exhausted and stopped. Rachel knew that the grin on her face will stay there for the rest of the day. Frank was chuckling a little too hard. "What's so funny?" Rachel asked still in a daze. "If you wanted to seduce me, you could have done it at my house, at least there's a bed," he answered. "Well I didn't hear you complaining thirty minutes ago and you could've driven yourself home. I saw your car," she said. "Maybe we should get dressed before your driver gets back," Frank suggested. "Or we could stay like this for another five minutes then we can get dressed." They laid there until Frank looked at his watch and saw it was six thirty and told Rachel they needed to get up. It took Rachel a little more time to get dress. She was sore but in all the right places.

After her driver came back they dropped Frank off at his house. When he gave her a good bye kiss she held on for dear mercy. It took more than ten minutes for him to exit the car. "Want to meet me at the bar tomorrow?" she asked. "Okay." He went unlocked his door and waved good bye.

"Where to boss?" her driver asked. She let out a long sigh and said, "Back to the bar I guess." When they pulled up to the bar Sonya was outside smoking a cigarette. "What's with that grin on your face?" "I don't know what you're talking about." "You that 'I just got laid' look on your face. Oh my God, you just got laid," Sonya said. "I don't even know what that look is." "It's relaxed but overexcited and satisfied but would go for more all explained by one big smile, now what's with the look?" Rachel blushed. "I have nothing to say," she said. Sonya was not giving up so easy. She put out her cigarette and followed Rachel into the bar. "Rachel, where the hell have you been?" Sy yelled from a cross the bar. Sonya stepped back into the bar trying to eavesdrop. "I just gave a friend a ride home," she said. Sonya couldn't help but laugh. "And who was this 'friend' of yours?" "Sonya I need a drink and make it strong," Rachel said. "Uh, Rachel, you didn't answer my question and why are you smiling so hard?" Rachel's eyes widen; she bit her lip in an attempt to hide her smile. Sonya dropped her drink and mouthed, "I told you so." "I can't answer that and I want to go home, my buzz is kicking in," Rachel said after downing her whole drink in one gulp. She got up and walked out the door still sore. "It's going to be hell getting up in the morning," she said to herself. Sy had no clue to what was going on but he didn't feel like debating. Sonya came out and yelled, "Can I get a ride!" "You do not want to get inside this limo, trust me," Rachel warned. Sonya laughed her way back to her into the bar.

Rachel was so glad when she realized Fletcher was at a sleepover. She slipped into bed without eating dinner. She was so exhausted from the event that happen in the back of her limo. Just thinking about it made her smile. When she finally fell asleep she thought about the last time. Then she panicked. 'What if it ends up like last time, what if he leaves me and doesn't want anything? What will I do then?' she thought. She picked up her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. "Hello," said a grumbly voice. "Frank?" she said. "Rachel it's two in the morning what's wrong?" he asked. "Do you love me?" she said out of the blue. That woke him up. "What?" "Do. You. Love. Me." He took a big exhale before answering, "Why are you asking me this question at two in the morning?" "Because I refuse to go to sleep without knowing and if Rachel doesn't get sleep then Rachel won't get her rest time and if Rachel doesn't get her rest time then Frank won't get any Rachel time. Do you get what I'm saying?" "I get it," he said. "So?" she said dragging the 'o'. "Yes," he said. "Yes, what?" she said. "Yes I love you Rachel Morron," he said. "And I love you Frank Farmer," she said. He laughed and said, "I know." "How?" "Because you kept yelling it earlier in the limo." "Ugh, good night Frank," she said. "Good night Rachel." "Love you," Rachel said. "Love you too now let me go to sleep," he yelled. She laughed and said, "Bye." She hung up and fell right back asleep not worrying about anything at all anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bodyguard: my sequel

"Okay why are 'you' so happy?" Sonya asked Frank the next day. "What is wrong with being happy it's a nice day today," he said, "And why did you use air quotes when you said you?" Sonya laughed, "Because yesterday when Rachel dropped you off, I wondered why you didn't take you own car but then I thought it was none of my business until Rachel came back with that same look on her face." Frank chuckled. When Sonya went to go to another customer Frank felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around it was the blondie from the day before. "Can I help you?" Frank asked. "Why aren't you interested in me?" she asked. "I'm sorry what?" "I mean I been trying to talk to you for a month and for some reason you are the only guy I've met who won't accept my offering. I'm probably the sexiest woman you ever seen, I have a wad of cash and I'm willing to do anything to get and keep a man. So I ask you again why aren't you interested in me?" Frank didn't answer he let the only sexiest woman he's ever seen answer that question. "Well maybe because he's interested in me and is tired of you trying get at him," a voice said approaching her from behind. Blondie turned around and saw Rachel standing there with her ready to kill look in her eyes. She had been standing there from the start. The girl was speechless. "You look like a girl with common sense so why don't you walk away and don't look back," Rachel said. And that's exactly what she did. Once blondie was out of sight Rachel looked at Frank who was trying to keep from laughing. "I can't leave you alone for less than 24 hour without some trick hitting on you," Rachel said. He grabbed and held Rachel by her waist and said, "I guess not." Rachel leaned in for a kiss.

After a few minutes Sonya got worried that they were losing air. When she cleared her throat the two jumped apart a little embarrassed. "Now I see why you two were so happy." They both laughed very softly. "Aren't you supposed to be working or something?" Frank asked. Sonya walked away laughing. "Um, Rachel?" "Yeah?" "We should talk," Frank said. Rachel sighed, "Uh oh." "I going to admit this now, I hate show-biz but I love you. Now you hate that I hate show-biz but you love me so what if we not reveal us so we both could be happy." "Now how are we not happy Frank?" she felt a little offended. "Well if you don't want press following us everywhere we go we should hide us." "I don't understand. You don't want to be seen with me?" she asked. "No, no, no I do but I don't like the spotlight and you can't live without the spotlight so this is the only compromise I can think of. You can go to all the parties and get-togethers that famous people go to and I will wait for you to come back. Oh yeah I promise to go to every concert and award show you are be included," he explained. "When did you figure all this out?" Rachel asked. "Last night after you called me in the middle of the night." The compromise sounded good to Rachel, she can be **Rachel Marron** in public but just Rachel when she was with Frank. "Okay, that sound reasonable," she said. Frank's eyes widened at her response. "Good now Ms. Marron, can I buy you a drink?" Frank said jokingly.

From that day on they were the happiest couple in the world. They spend most of their time at Frank's house. They had to be very careful because Sy was breathing down her neck. Sy was always asking her where she would be at night and she would say out, he would show up at Frank's house for small talk ever since he saw Rachel and Frank talking into each other's ear one day. Sometimes Rachel would be hiding in Frank's bedroom when Frank and Sy were in the living room. After interviews Rachel would stay at Frank's home just to tell him all about it. One night while they were in the shower they heard the doorbell. "Should I get it?" Frank asked. Rachel nodded while she rinsed the shampoo out her hair. Frank got out the shower and wrapped a towel around his bottom half. When he answered the door it was Sy. "Um what are you doing here?" Frank asked. "Did I interrupt something?" "No not really we, I mean, I was just taking a shower, what brings you here?" Sy thought about it for a minute. "What's going on with you and Rachel?" Sy asked. Frank's heart started to race. "I don't follow." "Where ever you are, Rachel wants to be. Every time we see you at the bar Rachel forgets that I'm with her and goes straight to you and you guys are always whispering into each other's ears and laughing," Sy explained. "We can't talk?" Frank asked trying not to look nervous. "I'm not saying that but if something is going I need to," he stopped in mid-sentence. Frank followed his eyes and saw Rachel's favorite scarf. "Is, is she here?" Sy asked. "Frank. Who was at the door?" Rachel asked coming out the bathroom in a fully dressed. When she saw Sy she froze. "Rachel. What are you doing here?" "I, um, taking a shower," she said trying to lighten the vibe. "You know what I mean," Sy said. He was irritated. "Um, I going to get dressed while you two talk," Frank said. When Frank left the room Sy said, "How long have this been going on?" "About two months," Rachel said. "And you didn't even think about letting me, your good friend, know." "It wasn't my idea. Frank came up with a great compromise that we've been happy with." "What is that?" Sy asked. "I can be famous in public but not famous when I'm with him. That way he can stay out of the spotlight," she answered. Sy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So he's asking you to give up your fame for a couple hours?" "No, not really," she answered. "Rach, you need to end this affair now sweetheart unless the press will have a field day," Sy said. "I can't, and I don't want to," she said in her diva voice. "Why?" "Because I'm in love and since you never been in love before I'll tell you it rocks and he may not act like it in public but Frank is very romantic I'm-" "Rachel if you love something you have to let it go," Sy said. "I'm pregnant." Frank popped his head back into the room. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I had to do that I'm not one to miss an opportunity but if you don't like it let me know before next week kk<strong>

**-Tiffany**


	4. Chapter 4

The Bodyguard: My Sequel

Flashback: two weeks earlier

_"Welcome back Henry," Rachel said. "Good to be back and you are being extra nice today so where do I need to take you." "Um I was going to work my way up to asking you but since you brought it up can you take me to a doctor's appointment?" "Okay just give me a minute to get settled in." When he went into the house she followed. She was very hungry but whatever she ate she threw back up, and she couldn't stay awake for more than three hours. There was only one solution for all this but she didn't want to believe it. "Okay boss I'm ready," Henry said coming down stairs. That ride to the doctor's office was going to determine the rest of her life. _

Two weeks later:

'Did I just say that out loud?' Rachel thought to herself. "You're what?" Sy asked. "I'm pregnant as in I'm having a kid as in it's his," Rachel said pointing to Frank, who apparently forgot how to breathe. "Rachel, when did you find this out?" Sy asked. "About two weeks ago when Henry got back from his vacation. "Wait you knew for two weeks and you didn't tell?" Frank said. Rachel nodded. "Wh- Why didn't you tell me?" "I was waiting for the right time but, Mr. I-can't-mind-my-own-business here ruined it." "Hey I'm your publicist, you are my business," Sy said slightly louder, "Wait a minute, you guys actually, well you know, 'did it'?" "By 'did it' you mean had sex then yeah, a lot, hence, the baby," Rachel said pointing at her belly. "Really? This guy?" Sy asked. "Ah yeah this guy," Rachel walked over to Frank putting her hand on his back. "Rachel, why didn't you tell me that you thought you were pregnant?" Frank said very confused. "Yeah why not?" Sy said. "How did I become the bad guy?" she said. "You are not the bad guy Rachel but just think about the public '_Rachel Marron pregnant by former bodyguard," _Sy said. "I **DON'T **care about the public, let them talk the world needs a little excitement anyway," she said. "So is this what it is to you, excitement?" Frank asked with a very angry voice. "No, no, no." "Did you think my deal was just a fun time?" "No I agreed to your deal because I want to be with you." "This is why I don't let people in, I only get hurt and I thought you loved me." "I do love you," she started to feel tears come down her face. "Can you just leave me alone," he said walking out of the living room. "Frank," she whispered. "Come on Rachel, let's go," Sy said taking her by her arm. She didn't want to go but she didn't stop.

She didn't know that he can hold a grudge for so long. She hadn't seen Frank in three weeks. "Rachel we are late for your interview," Sy said. Sy had pretended that day didn't happen. She hadn't mentioned her pregnancy since that day and wanted it to stay that way. She wanted to laugh so she agreed to appear on 'Late Night with Conan O'Brien'. He was very funny. "I'm ready," she said.

"We have a very special guest, she is a singer, she is the most beautiful woman in the world, she is Rachel Marron!" Rachel came out and felt the thrill of her life. She was laughing at everything until one topic came up that shut the hold program down. "So the word on the Hollywood street is that you are pregnant with your second child." She gasped, "I am?" Everybody started laughing. "Is that a no?" "No." "So it's a yes?" "No, you tell me." "Well I guess we'll find out nine months from now won't we?" Rachel shrugged, "I guess we will then." "And that's Rachel Marron everybody," her screen time was over. And that was good because a soon as she got off stage she had to throw up. "You really want to kill mommy don't you?" she said to her unborn child. When she got home, Rachel started to think about Frank. So she sort of started crying. About five minutes into it she felt a tap on her shoulders. "Mom, are you okay?" Fletcher asked. "Yeah, I'm okay?" she said wiping the tears from her face, "Fletcher can I asked you a question?" Fletcher nodded. "How would you feel about a baby around the house?" "That would be cool." "Really?" "Yeah, that would be cool." "All right you can leave now." Fletcher walked out of not thinking anything of the conversation. That night she had a dream-less sleep.

Something soft that wasn't her pillow woke her up around twelve pm. She turned around to see a teddy bear in front of Frank's face. "Hi, I'm Frank's apology bear, and I'm here to pass on an apology from Frank," the teddy (aka Frank in a high-pitched voice) said. "I'm listening," Rachel said. "Frank says he's sorry for accusing you, he was just scared and he wants you to know that he loves you very much. Is he forgiven?" Rachel laughed and nodded. "I'm sorry," he said in his regular voice. "It's alright," she said. "How are you feeling?" "I feel like I'm ten weeks pregnant," she said looking at her abdomen. Frank's face fell. It never really dawn on him that she was carrying his kid. "Well you are, so it's natural you feel that way." "I guess I am," she said with a smile. "So what are we going to do?" "Well, I'm going to have a kid, what about you?" she sat up. "I'm going to stay beside you forever," he said. "Or at least until the baby is emancipated then want nothing to do with our drama," she jokingly said. Frank shook his head and reached in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "Then I won't be needed this then," he opened it and revealed a small, but beautiful, engagement ring. The only thing Rachel could say was, "Oh my." Frank got on one knee and said, "When I first met you, I thought I was in for the worst, and then I started to get to know you and realized, that's just what I got. But, for some strange reason, I fell deeply in love with you and finding out that you were pregnant just made me fall more in love with you. I love you and I will put up the spotlight if it means I can have you forever so, Rachel Marron, will you do me the honor of marrying me." Rachel mouth dropped to the floor. Her mind was screaming yes but she couldn't get it out. "Just nod if you saying yes," Frank said. Rapidly, she nodded her head and Frank slipped the ring onto her finger. He sat on the bed, kissed her lips and said, "You can breathe now." She started gasping for air. "Are you okay," he asked. Instead of answering she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him very tightly. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she said. "I love you too." They stayed like that for a few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

The Bodyguard: My sequel

"YOU GUYS ARE WHAT?" Sy yelled. "We're engaged to be married," Rachel said showing him her ring. "Okay, okay, okay, less than a month ago you told me you were pregnant by him, now you are engaged. What's next, you're moving in with him." Frank and Rachel smiled and looked at each. "You want to?" Rachel asked. "Maybe. What about you?" "No, no, no, you are not going to move into his house. Honey, you are a mega star you can't live in a small, shabby house." "He's right-" Rachel said. "Oh, thank god someone is making sense," Sy said, letting out a sigh of relief. "We should find our own home," Rachel said. "That's a great idea we could a not too big but not too small home with a big a backyard." "Yeah with a pool." "And a tree house." "Are you guys serious?" Sy asked. They both nodded. Sy let a large breath, "Okay I guess I can work something out with you guys' real estate people, and try to hold the press off you for a while," he said. His cell phone started ringing and he said, "Are we done here?" "Yeah," Frank said. Sy answered his phone and walked. The first thing he said to the person on the other line was, "They don't pay me enough for this." Rachel laughed when she heard that. "Can we do this?" Frank asked. "Of course, I got you; you got me that's all we need." Instead of agreeing with her, he kissed her. "Love you," she said. "Love you too."

Three months and two weeks later:

Frank and Rachel walked into the private doctor's office hand and hand with the paparazzi following them. Her belly was a little more than noticeable. "And you wonder why I hate show-biz?" Frank whispered into her ear. She smiled and bumped him with her shoulder.

The doctor squeezed the ultra sound gel on Rachel's stomach. "Do you hear the heartbeat," the doctor said. "Yeah," they both said. Frank was holding her hand fighting back tears. "Everything seems to be good. Do you guys want to want to know the sex?" "No." "Yes." Frank said yeah and Rachel said no. "Please?" Frank pleaded. "Didn't we already argue about this?" "And I said I wasn't giving up so can you please just swallow your pride," he said. "It's not pride I want it to be a surprise." "And it will be because we don't know yet; please." "Ugh." "Is that a yeah?" "Okay but you owe me," she said. "Thanks, uh doctor yes we want to know." "Okay," the doctor moved the tool around and said, "and it's a girl." "You see, and you wanted to paint the nursery blue," Frank said. "It's a girl?" Rachel said. "Yep." A tear came down her face. "Now do you guys have a name ready?" the doctor asked wiping the goo off her. "Well I like Justice but he likes Marilyn," Rachel said. "Marilyn Justice Nikki Marron-Farmer. What about that?" Frank asked. "That's good, but what about Justice Marilyn Nikki Farmer-Marron?" Rachel asked. "We'll talk about it." The doctor gave them their next appointment and a picture and sent them on their way. He didn't want to hear their bickering anymore.

When they got outside the press bombarded them. "So Ms. Marron was this the big one?" one reporter asked. "Is it a boy or a girl?" another asked. Rachel put picture up to the camera and said, "Guess." With that Frank helped her into the car.

When they got home Rachel plopped down on the couch. "Justice and I are hungry," Rachel said. Frank sat next to her and smiled. He put his ear up to Rachel's stomach and said, "Marilyn said she has nothing to do with that," Rachel laughed "What do to eat?" She thought about it for a second. "Just bring me the jar peanut butter and the jar of pickles," she said. Frank made a face. "Don't give that look, it's either that or chocolate-covered bacon." "You are so lucky I love you," Frank said making his way to the kitchen. "Love you too," she said.

He came back with her weird order and sat as far away from her as possible. "You want one," she joked. "If I put my hand in that jar you will kill me." She laughed because she knew he was right. "Can you snuggle with me?" Rachel said stretching her arms. He sat next to her and she laid her head on his chest. Rachel looked at her ring and smiled. "You really love that ring," Frank said. "Yup," she said, "I love this ring," she kissed her ring, "I love our daughter," she rubbed her stomach, "And I love you," she kissed him. "Why every time I come in here you two are all lovey-dovey?" Fletcher said closing the door. Rachel pulled away and frowned. "Why every time we get all lovey-dovey, you show up?" she said. "Because I have the worst timing ever." "And I have to make dinner before your mom kills me," Frank said getting up. "Waaaaah," Rachel whined when he got up. "It's either dinner or snuggle-time," Frank said pretending to weigh the two situations. "Well I am still hungry," she said. Frank smiled and went into the kitchen. "I still don't understand how water and oil fall in love," Fletcher said. He dropped his backpack and sat next to his mother. "How was school?" Rachel asked. "Like every other day, I learnt something new. What about you?" he asked. Rachel reached inside her purse and showed him the ultrasound picture. "Awww," Fletcher said. "Yeah the doctor said she is health and everything." "She? It's a girl?" he asked, "I thought you didn't want to know." "I didn't but Frank started begging again." Fletcher laughed, "Well I'm going to do my homework." "Okay, study for at least an hour," Rachel said. "Whatever you say mom," he kissed her on her cheek and walked away. "Frank!" Rachel yelled. He ran inside the living room, "Yeah." "I'm going to let you pick her name." "What's the catch?" he asked. "No catch, but you need to do one thing for me." Frank smirked, "And what's that?" Rachel smiled that smile that had a message. A message that no guy can say no to. Frank smiled when she got up, took him by his hand and pulled him into their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The Bodyguard: my sequel

"Well, well, well look who's here. After three months you two finally decide to visit little ol me," Sonya said when she saw Frank and Rachel enter the bar. "Hey Sony, how you been?" Rachel asked. "Not as good as you; you might be one of the prettiest pregnant woman I've ever seen," Sonya came from the behind the counter and hugged both of them. "Might? She is the prettiest pregnant woman in the world," Frank said. "Thanks you honey," Rachel said and kissed him. Sonya shook her head. "Oh Lord, you got him scared sprung," she said. "Damn straight," Rachel said. Sonya laughed her way back behind the counter. "So why do you guys want to all of a sudden come here?" Sonya asked. "Well I sort of, kind of still need a maid of honor," Rachel said. "And our daughter needs a God-mother," Frank said. Rachel smiled, "We were wondering if you know anyone." "Well, there is this best friend of yours who would love to do all that for you," Sonya said. "Who?" Frank asked. "Me!" she yelled. Rachel smiled. "No, we couldn't ask you to be responsible for all that; you have to run this place and then go home and take care of your kid," she said. Sonya was not going to give up, "Yes you can ask me be responsible for all that. You guys no I love being busy, it keeps my mind from thinking of he-who-should-not -be-named and and… and you two are pulling my leg aren't you?" "Yeah, pretty much," Rachel said. "You guys are so mean." They sat there talking when Rachel eyes widen. Frank automatically panicked. "What's wrong?" he asked. "She's kicking," she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. "Wow, she's strong," he said. "Just like her daddy," Rachel said looking into Frank's eyes. Frank leaned in and kissed her. "Hey, break up this little love-fest I got customers," Sonya said. Rachel laughed. "I have to go to the bathroom, anyway." She walked away and that's when someone made their move. "You two make a very cute couple," Blondie said. Frank turned to face her and said, "Thanks." "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble in the past, I just thought you would like a girl like me," she said. "You are an attractive woman, a blind man could see that, but I've been in love with that woman ever since I met her. You shouldn't try to buy a man's love, just be yourself." "Well, thanks for the advice. I'm Jessica, by the way," she said. "I'm Frank," they shook hands and she walked away. "You know you are washing your hands when we get home right?" Rachel asked coming up behind him. Frank laughed, "Um, O.K." Rachel sat down and asked, "So what were you and Malibu Barbie talking about?" "You don't want to know what I said because you are going to flip," he said. "Yes I do want to know," she said. "She said she was sorry for trying to cause trouble in the past and I told her that she was attractive and any man would be lucky to have her, just not me." "So she's attractive huh?" "Um, sure I guess, I was just trying to give her courage," he said trying to wedge his self out of the conversation, "Besides I only have eyes for you." He gave her an innocent kiss on the lips. "You really are going to dig that pick-up line from the grave?" "It's working right?" "Oh my God ya'll are too much," Sonya said dropping two sodas in front of them. Sonya turned the stereo on and went on her break. About five couple got up and started dancing. Frank and Rachel sat in silence until a particular song came on. "If I…. Should stay." Rachel looked at Frank, who was staring straight at her, and smiled. He had got up and held out his hand and she gladly accepted. On the dance floor, Rachel laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was feeling the same way she did when they danced to this song for the first time. That night was magical, till morning came but that was the past and she knows for a fact that he was her future and she was enjoying every second of it.

Four months later: April 22, 1995 8:17pm

Rachel and Frank were sitting in the living room, sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Rachel had her legs stretched out on the couch reading her book. "You hungry?" Frank asked Rachel. "No," she answered calmly and continuing to read her book. "You need me to turn on the television for you?" "No, my book is getting good." "You want me to rub your feet?" "Nooo Frank." "Do you want a pillow for you back?" "Frank if I need something I'll let you okay?" He nodded. Five minutes later he started, "Do you…." Rachel had enough and threw her book at him. "Ow, what was that for?" Frank asked. "Please, shut up," she said, "Go talk to Fletcher or something, I'm not handicapped I can do anything I want." "Sorry," he got up and went outside to the backyard with his newspaper.

Rachel was enjoying the silence but then she got tired of quiet so she listened to some new music for her next album. About five songs later she fell asleep. Frank came in the living room and saw her and smiled. He covered her with a blanket and removed the earphones from her ears. He went into their room and went to sleep.

At 2:56am Rachel's eyes flew open. 'Either I'm peeing or…' "FRANK!" she yelled. Frank didn't hear her and stayed asleep. "_F_R_A_N_K!_" she yelled to the top of her lungs. He heard her that time and ran inside the living room. "Yeah," he said out of breath. "Remember when I said I can do anything I need?" she said. "Yes," he said. "Well I can't do everything." Frank was half-sleep and very confused. "What do you mean?" "I need a ride somewhere." "Where?" Rachel was getting frustrated especially when she felt her first contraction. Her eyes looked like she was about to kill him. She tried to explain this as calmly as she could, "My… Water…Broke." Frank froze. When Frank wasn't moving Rachel threw her Walkman at him and he strung into action. He took hand and helped her off the couch. "Fletcher!" Frank yelled. "I'm here, I'm here," he came in the living room with Rachel's suitcase and everything. "What, how did you know?" Frank asked. "WHO CARES JUST GET ME TO A HOSPITAL!" Rachel yelled. "Okay, okay, okay," Frank said helping her to the car.

"Excuse me ma'am, my fiancée is labor and I have no idea what to ask or what to do, I just know that she is screaming to the top of her lungs right now." "Sir, calm down we'll take care of her," the nurse summoned the medical dream team to get Rachel. They brought Rachel in and took her to the back. When Frank was about to go after them the nurse stopped him. "Wait sir, is that Rachel Marron?" she asked. "Yes," he said. "Well after all this is said and done, can I get an autograph for my daughter?" "Yeah, sure whatever," he ran to catch up to the doctor. He found that they had already put her in a room. "What took you so long?" Rachel asked when he walked inside the room. "I got lost," he said and sat down and took her hand. "You know after she's born you are never, in your life, touching me again," Rachel said. Frank laughed. He kissed her hand and said, "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

The Bodyguard: my sequel

10 hours later:

"Her contractions are 2 minutes apart and she is fully dilated," the doctor told Frank, "It's time to push." Frank was shaking with excitement. "Okay," he said. 'This is it,' he said to his self, 'I'm about to be a dad.' He walked into the waiting room to tell everybody the news. Sonya, Sy, Bill, Tony, Henry and Fletcher stood up when he walked in the room. "Is everything okay?" Tony asked. Frank smiled. "It is time to push," he said and everybody started cheering. Sonya pushed herself through the crowd and put her hand on Frank's shoulder. "Promise me one thing," she said. "What?" "The next time you come through that door you will have a little baby and make sure I'm the one that holds her first okay?" "Okay." "Be prepared to go through hell," she said pushing him through the doors.

Rachel was having the worse time of her life. "You still want to kill me?" Frank asked poking his head in the door. She smiled and shook her head. Frank walked to the side the hospital bed and stroked her hair. "Your daughter is trying to kill me," Rachel said, "I promised myself I would never have any more kids after the pain I experienced with Fletcher, why the hell you have to come along?" Before Frank could say anything Rachel grabbed his shirt and a couple of chest hairs and screamed, "Ahhhhh." "Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow," Frank yelled. After a few seconds, she let go. "I never knew you were so strong," Frank said rubbing his chest, "But, um, the doctor said it's time to push." Rachel sighed, "Finally." A few minutes later, the doctors came in and prepared everything.

"Okay Ms. Marron next contraction push," the doctor said. "Okay." Her next contraction came and she grabbed Frank's hand and pushed. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Rachel breathed and loosened her grip on Frank's hand. "The baby's head is very low so the next two tries might be it." "Frank, do me a favor," Rachel said. "Anything." "Tell me why you love me," she said. "Now?" "Yes know, before my next contraction." "Okay, I love you because you have the best heart into world, you are so beautiful and you never fail to melt my heart when you want. And I love it when you're angry because you have the sexiest evil glare in the world." She smiled until a contraction came. She gripped his hand and pushed. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." "I can see her head just give me one big push," the doctor said. Rachel didn't say anything she just pushed. Ten second, "WaaaaaaWaaaaaa." "Here she is," the doctor said pulling the baby out. "Oh my God," Frank said, "Look at her." He was crying for the first time in 20 years. The doctor placed her on Rachel's stomach. "Wow she is so beautiful," Rachel said she was crying too. "ND, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asked holding out the scissors. Frank didn't think twice; he took the scissors and cut the cord. They took her away to clean her. She was crying. "We made that," Frank said to Rachel, "God I love you so much." He kissed her and turned his attention back to his daughter. The doctors put her in a swaddle and gave her to Rachel. "Hi, I'm your mommy," Rachel said rocking her daughter. "And I'm your daddy; I'm the one who keeps boys your age from taking you away from me." "She has your eyes." "And she has you face." "She looks exactly like a Marilyn-Justice." "And like a Farmer-Marron." "Do you want to hold her?" Rachel asked. Frank took her, "So she's Marilyn-Justice?" "Yup." "Can I show her off to the others?" Rachel nodded.

Frank came in with Marilyn-Justice and said, "I want you guys to meet my daughter," everyone ran over to him, "Marilyn-Justice Nikki Farmer-Marron." "Awww she is so adorable." "I already got some great ideas for her," Sy said. Frank went into panic mode and looked at him. "We'll talk," Sy said. "Can I hold her?" Sonya asked. Frank nodded and gently gave Marilyn-Justice to her. She rocked her. "Can we see Rachel?" Bill asked. Frank thought about it. "Um, I don't know let me ask her and Sonya I'm taking her now." Hesitantly, Sonya gave her back. Frank walked back to Rachel's room and found her asleep. He shook his head and looked at his daughter and she was sleep as well. He sat down in the chair next to Rachel. He kissed Rachel on her forehead and kissed Marilyn-Justice on the top of her head. "Frank," Rachel said. "Hi." "She looks just like Nikki did when she was a baby, well I only saw pictures but she still looks like her," Rachel said. Frank got nervous. "Well she looks a lot like you to me, but I never seen Nikki's baby pictures." "I really wish she was here to share this moment with me." Frank didn't say anything else. Rachel sensed that something was wrong. "Why every time I bring up me missing Nikki you get all quiet, do you know something I don't?" Rachel asked. He'd been longing to tell Rachel about what happened with Nikki; that she kissed him and admitted to paying to a man to send a hit man to kill Rachel, but right when he's about to tell her, he thinks about her how angry she would be so he doesn't tell her. "I didn't know her for very long but she was very lovely," he said. "Well I think you two would have been very close," Rachel said, "She really liked you being around." Before he could say anything Marilyn-Justice woke up. She saw Frank and smiled. "She smiled at me." "Because she knows who you are and she already loves you," Rachel said sliding her hand down Frank's arm. "Speaking of love, everybody wants to see you." Rachel's face lighten up, "Well tell them to come in."

Everybody got a chance to hold Marilyn-Justice but the one thing they shouldn't have done was give her to Fletcher, because he refused to give her back. "Fletcher she hasn't ate since she been born," Rachel said. "I'll feed her." "Okay so you want to breast-feed?" "Here take her; I got to catch a ride home with Tony anyway," he gave her to Rachel and walked out. "She sleeps just like you," Rachel said. "So Sy was talking about some ideas he had for her," Frank said. "Yeah, he wants her to come to interviews with me and guest star on T.V. shows yada yada, I think some are good but she's just a newborn," Rachel said. "I don't think I want that," Frank said. Rachel shook her head, "I'm not about to argue with you about this again." "We're not arguing, I just don't want fame to go to her pretty little head before she can spell her own name," he said. Rachel didn't say anything else. 'He's right, God I hate it when he's right,' she thought to herself. "Can you hold her for me; I want to take a nap." Frank took her from Rachel and start to rock her. As soon as he knew Rachel was sleep he got up and stood in the corner. Marilyn-Justice opened her eyes. "Hi, honey," he said, "I know you can't understand a word I'm saying, but no matter how mad you make me in the future I will love you forever and never let you go." He kissed her hair. "I don't know what I'm going to do when you start dating. That's the bad thing about looking like your mommy; all the boys are going to want you and then I'm going to have to kill someone." He saw the bottle of milk on the little table and took it. This was very new to him but it felt natural, feeding his daughter. When the bottle was empty and she was burped, he sat back down. After few minutes Marilyn-Justice fell asleep and soon after Frank did too, with his daughter laying there sleep his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

The Bodyguard: My sequel

3:20am

"WaaaaaaWaaaa," Marilyn-Justice cried. "Frank, get her," Rachel mumbled in her pillow. "Why me?" he mumbled back. "Because she's crying." "Well she didn't get those strong lungs from me." Rachel pulled the cover off of him. "Okay I'll get her," he said getting out of bed. Marilyn-Justice was still crying her he got to her room. "Okay sweetie what's the matter?" He picked her up out of her crib. He checked her diaper and yeah it was full. Frank placed her on the changing table and changed her. After waiting an hour for her to go back to sleep, he went back to his room and lied down. "Dirty diaper?" Rachel asked. "Mmmhmm." Rachel put her head on his chest and went to sleep.

They had been home for two weeks and barely said anything that was un-baby-related. Marilyn-Justice was 6 pounds with ivory skin, and people could see some of Frank in her but more of Rachel. She also had a head full of curly hair. Sy thought she was the perfect baby model, which led to yelling, which led to Rachel slapping Frank. They didn't talk for two days. Now Frank understands that he has to accept that a quiet peaceful life was dead and gone.

He was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Fletcher your ride will be here any minute, get down here and eat something," Frank yelled. "I can't find my red high-tops." "They're in the living room where you left them." "Okay sweetie how about this?" Frank heard Rachel say in Marilyn-Justice's room. She sang:

_Everyone fall in love sometime_

_ Sometimes it's wrong, sometimes it's right_

_ For every win, someone must fail_

_ There comes a point when_

_ When we exhale (yeah, yeah say)_

"Here's the chorus," she said. Frank was leaning against the doorway.

_Shoop, Shoop, Shoop, _

_ Shoop be doop, Shoop, Shoop_

"Shoop?" Frank said. Rachel turned around at the sound of his voice. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked. Frank smiled and walked in. "Somewhere between 'Everyone' and 'Shoop'." He wrapped arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her. "Hey you two don't make another one," Fletcher said. "What do you want Fletch?" Rachel asked still kissing Frank. "I just wanted to say bye." Rachel didn't say anything, she just waved. When they pulled away, Rachel said, "Well someone has a birthday coming up in a few weeks." Frank sighed, "It's not a big deal." "That's just like saying you aren't a big deal," she said, "And you are a big deal." She gave him a peck on the lips and freed herself from his embrace. "Sure, whatever you say, well breakfast is ready and so is her bottle." "Oh I already fed her." "How?" "How else does a mother feed her child without a bottle?" "Oh, well okay." He walked over to the crib and picked up Marilyn-Justice. "Why do you hate your birthday so much?" Rachel asked. "I don't hate it, I just don't think it's important," he said, walking into the living room. Rachel followed and said, "Well I do." "That's because you love planning parties and stuff." "And I just might plan yours if you let me." "No." "Yes." "No, Rachel." "Yes, Frank." "Why can't you take no for an answer?" "Because I don't like the word no." "Look Rachel, 38 isn't a big deal please let it go." "Nope." "Please?" "Nope." "Rachel." "Frank." "Why not?" "Because I love you and I want you to have the best birthday ever." "Just cake and ice-cream would do the trick." "Well I think about it if you think about it." "Deal." When the doorbell rang Rachel went to go get it. It was a UPS worker. "Does a Frank Farmer live here?" Rachel nodded. "Well can he come to the door?" "Frank!" Frank came to the door still holding Marilyn-Justice. "Um, sign here please?" the UPS worker asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking, whose kid is that?" "Ours," Rachel said. "Yeah right," he said under his breath, "Here's your package sir." Frank took the pack and shut the door. "What's that?" Rachel asked. "Nothing important, so do you want your breakfast before it gets cold?" he asked putting the package on the counter. "Yeah," she said. He placed Marilyn-Justice in her car seat and made their plates. Rachel took the package and started to open it until Frank turned around. He put the food on the counter and grabbed the package from her. "No peeking," he said. "Is it for me?" Rachel asked. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He smiled at her and she smiled back. They ate in silence until Rachel said, "So I was thinking the other day." "About?" Frank asked. "About our wedding," she said. "Oh, me too." "Well, we've been engaged for 7 months and we never brought it up," she said, "We haven't even set a date." Frank didn't say anything else. "So I was thinking about an autumn wedding." Frank smiled. "I like autumn. I secretly love the color changes of leaves." Rachel laughed. "So do I." "So how about November 3rd?" he asked. "That's good; it gives me time to work off my baby weight. Why November?" "It's not too close to Thanksgiving." "Okay November 3rd it is." "WaaaWaaaa." "I got her," Frank said.

Frank was helping Fletcher with his homework when Marilyn-Justice started crying. "I'll get her," Fletcher said. "No you work out your math problem, I'll get her." When he got to her room she already stopped crying. He looked into her crib and saw something odd about her. Her face was light blue. He put his finger under her nose and he didn't feel any air. "Fletcher, call 911!" he yelled. "For what?" he yelled back. "Marilyn-Justice isn't breathing!" "What!" Rachel said running into the room. She was coming from her private gym. "The paramedics are on their way," Fletcher said.

The paramedics came in about 4 minutes. They were at the hospital waiting in the waiting room. "Parents of Marilyn-Justice," the doctor said. Frank and Rachel walked over to him. "It was a close-call but we got her breathing again," he said. "Close-call?" Rachel asked, "You mean she almost died?" He nodded. "Well what was wrong with her?" Frank asked. "Turns out your little trooper has asthma." "What?" Rachel said. "Now what happen before you knew she wasn't breathing?" the doctor asked. "I was helping Fletcher with his homework in the next room when I heard her crying," Frank explained. "Well that cry saved her life. It took just enough air long enough for us to get to her." "When can we take her home?" Rachel asked. "Well we are going to keep her overnight for observation but you can take her home first thing tomorrow morning," he walked out of the waiting room. Rachel started crying. Frank pulled her into his arms and said, "It's okay. She's okay." Rachel still kept crying. "I'm her mother how could I not notice." "You couldn't have noticed. These things just happen." What he said didn't help her, she still blamed herself. When they went to see her she was wearing an oxygen mask and Rachel started crying some more. That day was the worst day of her life.


	9. Chapter 9

The Bodyguard: my sequel

Rachel refused to leave Marilyn-Justice's room when they brought her home in the morning. "Rachel, you should eat," Frank said. "No," she said flat out. "Nothing is going to happen while you eat, trust me," he said. "You don't know that." "Yes I do. I know everything." "Did you know that our daughter had asthma?" she said coldly. "No, but I know now, and I know everything is going to be okay," he put his hand on her shoulder. "Just bring my food to me, I'm not leaving her," she said. "You are going to have to come out of here sometime." "No I'm not." "So you're going to sleep in here?" "If I have to, then yeah." "Then who am I going hold when I fall asleep?" "Do what you did before you met me." He was tired of arguing with her. "If your food gets cold, don't blame me," he said walking out the room. 'He just doesn't understand,' she thought.

Eventually she left the room, but only to get herself a blanket and a pillow. After a few hours everybody was sleep, except Frank. He wanted to wait until Rachel was asleep. When she finally did he carried her into the bedroom so she can sleep comfortably. Then he slept in Marilyn-Justice's room. In the morning Rachel panicked when she realized she was in her bed. She got to the baby's room and saw the most beautiful sight. She saw Frank sleeping in the rocking chair with Marilyn-Justice on his chest. Before he woke up, Rachel ran to get her camera and took a picture of them. "You know I'm going to burn that picture," Frank said opening his eyes. Rachel laughed, "Over my dead body. You two sleep just alike; mouth open, drool and light snoring but she's cuter when she does it." Frank got up, gently, and gave the baby to Rachel. "I have to take a shower," he said. "Where are you going?" Rachel asked. "Fletcher and I are going to an Angel's game, we need guy time." "Well I was going to go to the shopping with Sonya to cheer her up," Rachel said. "Then who's going to watch Marilyn-Justice?" Frank asked. "When will you guys come back?" "Not until late, but the game doesn't start until 4 o'clock you can go now and we'll leave when you come back." Rachel shook her head, "We are going to dinner after that." "Well can't you go tomorrow?" Frank asked. "Sonya is ready to slit her wrist right now, she needs me." "What's wrong with her?" "Her divorce is final and you-know-who is taking custody of her son, Bryan." "Wow, how she doing." "Divorce is not a good color on her. But neither was you-know-who so, this will be good for her." "Well me and Fletcher will just go next home game then, you go cheer Sonya up." "Okay, I'm sorry honey," Rachel kissed him and went out the room.

3 Three Weeks Later:

Frank opened his eyes to a "Happy birthday," from Rachel. He took his pillow and put it over his head. "Come on birthday-boy get up," Rachel said, climbing on top of him. "Can't I just sleep through the day to get it over with?" he asked through his pillow. "Get up," she said bouncing him up and down. Frank removed the pillow and said, "Don't start something you can't finish." "What do you mean?" "Think about what you are bouncing on," he said. It took her a moment but then she figured it out. "Shut up, and get up, I have a surprise for you." She got off him and walked to the kitchen and Frank followed. He saw on the table, they never used, a giant breakfast. There was pancakes, hash browns, waffles, bacon, eggs, muffins, sausages, potatoes, fruit, and a big picture of orange juice. "You hungry?" Rachel asked with a smirk on her face. "Who are you and what have you done with Rachel?" he asked in shock. Rachel sat him down and put a fork in his hand. "All for you and if you don't finish me and Fletcher will finish it for you," she said, "And just like you wanted tonight I will make you a cake and Fletcher got you some sherbet ice-cream. You got what you wanted this time, but next year I'm going all out so enjoy." "Thank you honey," he said. "Me, Fletcher and M.J. are going to the grocery store, you have about a four hours to do what you want to do." She went in Marilyn-Justice's room and put her in a stroller. "You know this will be the first time she goes out in public," Frank said. "Get ready to see her plastered on magazines tomorrow," Rachel said. She met Fletcher at the door. "Happy birthday Frank," Fletcher said. "Thanks Fletch," Frank stuffed some pancakes. "Enjoy," Rachel said closing the door.

When Rachel said enjoy, that was just what he did. He practiced his knife throwing; he tightened the bolts on the baby's crib, and fixed the furnace. There was one last thing that he had to do before they got back was to play his guitar. He hid it under the floor boards to hide it from Rachel. She didn't know that he played nor did she know that he loved music just as much as she does. He also wrote songs, too. After they separated, he wrote a bundle of songs about Rachel. When they found each other again, he never had time to play his guitar, and he never had an inspiration, but now he does. He took his guitar into Marilyn-Justice's room and led the words flow.

When he heard the door open he ran and hid his guitar and ran to the living room. "Hey you guys," he said. Rachel laughed. "Our little girl is a heartbreaker. There was at least two little celebrity baby boys trying to babbling at her and she smacked both of them." "Yeah, mom had to stop her from hitting the cashier who tried to touch her," Fletcher said. Marilyn-Justice was just babbling away and squirming in Fletcher's arm. "That's my girl," Frank said. Fletcher gave her to Frank and went to his room. "Heartbreaker, just like her mommy," Rachel said, "I'm going to put her down for her nap." She took her from Frank and went into the room. "Um, what's this?" Rachel asked coming out the room with music sheets. Frank mouth dropped. "Want to explain?" Rachel asked, she was about to have some fun. "Um, Rachel give it here," he said. "No, I think want to read it." "No you don't," he tried to take it but she put it behind her. "Yes I do." "Rachel, stop playing, give it." "Not before I read it," she took off upstairs to her room. Frank ran after her, "Rachel, this is not funny." "Yes it is." If she went into their room he would have got her so she kept running and Frank kept going after her. "Rachel, stop." They made it back to the kitchen and Rachel hid behind the island. "Where are you, this isn't funny Rachel." Her laughing gave her away and Frank caught up to her and snatched the paper from her hand. "Come on, honey let me read it." "No." "I'm going to read it one way or another." "And how are you going to do that?" "You'll see, it might not be tonight or tomorrow or in six months but I will," she smiled very devilishly and walked away. "Oh boy," Frank said.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I think that I have stalled long enough. NOW WHO'S READY FOR A WEDDING! Review if you are cause I sure am. Just give me a couple of weeks and I will be ready.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

The Bodyguard: the sequel

November 3rd

**You Guys Are Invited To The Farmer-Marron Wedding; We Hope You Are As Excited As We Are. Enjoy:**

"Dun dun da dun," Sonya said, popping her head into Rachel's dressing room. Rachel was freaking out. "Don't make me even more nervous with that tune," her voice was shaky. "It's okay, honey it will be over before you know it," she walked into her room and put her hands on Rachel's shoulders. "How do you feeling?" "Like I'm going through morning sickness all over again." "That is just wedding jitters. Just stay organized; hair and make-up and _then _you put on your dress. But first, let me get you a drink," Sonya said walking out. "What would I do without her," Rachel said to herself. She started putting on her mascara and heard her door open. "I'm back, but with the light stuff," Sonya said. "Anything is better than nothing," Rachel got up and took the glass. Before she can drink Sonya said, "Wait. I want to take this moment to propose a toast before the bridesmaids finish getting ready." "Ugh, can't I just drink?" Rachel asked. Sonya shook her head. "Okay, hurry up." "Okay I just want say that I think you are doing the right thing and that you will never end up like me because I never seen a more perfect couple in my entire life, I love you Rach." "Dang, I just did my mascara," Rachel sobbing and fanning her face, "Love you too Sony." They touched glasses and guzzled down the champagne. "It is 12:00 o'clock, that gives me two hours to work my magic with that forest you call hair and Tracy is going to do your make-up, then the dress. Now, before we do all this, are you ready for the best day of your life?" Sonya asked. "Oh my God, Sonya," Rachel said covering her mouth, "I'm about to get married." "You need a hug?" Tears came down Rachel's face, "Do you have to ask?" Sonya put her arms around Rachel and said, "Not really."

On the other side of the church, Frank was freaking out (and when I say freaking out I mean freaking out). "Breathe Frank," his friend and best man Bruce said. He was breathing into a paper bag. "Oh my God, the room is spinning," Frank said. "Calm down, you will be married to that gorgeous woman of yours and off on you honeymoon in no time. By the way, where are you taking her?" Bruce asked. "I'm taking her to a cottage in Lake Tahoe, she likes the snow," Frank said, still breathing into the bag. "You look like crap Frankie," Tony said, walking into the room. "Thanks." "Well it's true," Sy said coming in behind Tony. "Shut up both of you," Bruce said, "You will only make him more nervous." "Let me get him a beer, don't worry you will have time to brush your teeth later," Tony said.

"Look who came to see her mommy," Fletcher said coming in holding Marilyn-Justice. "Aw, look at my little flower girl and my ring bearer," Rachel said. Rachel had her hair in a bun and light weight make-up on. Marilyn-Justice had a black and red dress on with a flower crown and Fletcher was wearing a black tuxedo. "You look so pretty mom," he said. "I know right. When's the last time you've worn a tux?" "When I was seven at Aunt Sonya's wed- never mind." "Time for the dress," Sonya said acting like she didn't hear what Fletcher said. "Oh my God, this is all becoming so real," Rachel started tearing up for the 7th time. "Oh no, you are not about to ruin my master piece," Tracy said fanning Rachel's face. "Sorry." "Where's Bill?" Sonya asked. "He's just got here, he said traffic was really bad today but he will rush to get dressed though," Fletcher said. "Tell me why he is walking down the aisle, Rachel?" Tracy asked. "He was the one who introduced us and he always been like my father when I got into show-biz," Rachel said. "Thanks," Bill said walking in the room, "Ah why isn't she in her dress yet, the place is packed." "Oh my GOD!" Rachel said. "What I do?" Bill asked. "You are overexciting her," Sonya said fanning Rachel. "Opps." Rachel's friend Pat passed her the garment bag with the dress in it. "Go into that room and put this on and we'll all be out here," she said. "Okay." Rachel walked into the room praying to God that nothing will happen.

"Man, calm down you look alright," Henry said. "Is my dad here yet?" Frank asked, still with his paper bag in his hand. "Yes he is coming up the stairs right now, now give me that bag, you don't want your dad to see you acting like a bitch on your wedding day, do you?" Tony said. Frank shook his head and gave him the bag. A few moments later Frank's dad walked in the room. "Well, well, well, look at my son, all grown up and about to get married," Herb said. "Hi dad." "Well isn't time for him to go out there?" Herb said. "We have to wait for Sonya to call, so we know that they are ready," Bruce said. "Good, Frank, let me talk to you for a moment," Herb said. "I'll pass," Frank said. "Franklin, corner, now." Frank got up and followed Herb. "Yeah, Franklin," Sy said making everyone laugh. "Now I know that you wish that your mother was here, but we have to remember that she is here in spirit, telling me to fix you tie," Herb straightened out Frank's tie and pulled out a chain with Jesus on the cross, "Your mama made me promise to give this to you on your wedding day. I wore this the day I got married and to me and your mom it means that the strongest power in the world is something we can't see. We can't see Jesus, but we feel his power; we can't see love but we know it's there and we can't see your mama but we know that she is out there in the front row, waiting for you to shine, so my son," he put the chain on Frank's neck, "Shine away." Frank clutched the chain and said, "Thank you dad. I love you." "I love you too Frank." "Hey, Herb, you should go to your seat we are about start," Sy said. "Okay," he walked to the door and looked back at Frank. "Shine." One tear came down Frank's face and her tucked the chain inside his tux. "I love you mom," he whispered.

The organ player sat down and played a tune for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to come out. First, it was Henry and Tracy, and then it was Pat and Sy, then Tony and Emma, after them Sonya and Bruce came down the aisle with Fletcher, pulling Marilyn-Justice in a wagon, behind them. When the organ player started Here Comes the Bride, everybody stood up. "Bill, don't let me fall," Rachel whisper, before walking. The whole time Rachel was walking, she stared into Frank's eyes. They were keeping her from crying. It was the same for Frank, he trained his self not to cry but it was slipping up on him. "And who gives this woman to this man," the preacher said when Bill and Rachel got to in front of him and Frank. "I do, Bill Devaney," Bill said. He kissed Rachel on the cheek and gave Frank her hand. Rachel gave her bouquet to Sonya and stood in front of Frank. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God, to join together Rachel and Frank in Holy matrimony," the preacher started. "I want to start by saying a quote I heard that reminds me so much of these two, '**If you love something, let it go, if it returns it was always yours, if it doesn't it was never meant to be**. Now let us begin, who has the rings?" Fletcher walked forward, with both rings on a pillow, and gave them to the preacher. The preacher held the ring out to Frank and said, "Do you, Franklin Michael Farmer, take Rachel Elizabeth Marron, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" "I do." He gave Frank the ring and Frank slid the ring on Rachel's left-hand ring finger. Then the preacher took the other ring and held it out to Rachel and said, "Do you, Rachel Elizabeth Marron, take Franklin Michael Farmer, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" "I do." The preacher gave the ring to Rachel and she slid it on Frank's finger. "If there is anyone who feels that these two should not be wed, let them speak now our forever hold your peace." The preacher waited a few seconds and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife," he turned to Frank, "You may cherish your bride." Frank released Rachel's hands and gently took her face in his hand and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Everyone clapped their hands. After a few seconds they pulled away and faced the crowd. "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Frank Farmer." Rachel took Frank's hand and they both walked out the doors of the church. When they got into the limo Frank said, "I love you, Rachel Marron." Rachel smiled and sat on his lap and said, "I love you too, Franklin Farmer." She kissed him sat on the other side of the limo. "Please don't call me Franklin?" "Too late."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys. Well I just finished the honeymoon but there is one problem. I'VE RUN OUT OF IDEAS! That's where you guys come in. As long as you guys feed me ideas I will continue the story forever so help a poor girl. A teenage mind can only go so far. So push that review button and tell me what you think. By the way, I will post in a few minutes, after I revise the chapter. Smooches.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Bodyguard: the sequel

Saying good-bye to everyone was easy for Frank and Rachel, but driving to Lake Tahoe was hard. "Where are you taking me?" Rachel asked. "It's a surprise, honey," Frank said not taking his eyes of the road. "You know, this is the part of the horror movie where we bust a tire or something and are force to walk into the woods and get chopped into pieces by a masked killer," Rachel said, in her scary voice. Frank didn't say anything. "Or you just wanted to marry me and then kill me." Know that Frank laughed at, "You don't have to worry about that." After a few hours Rachel was getting more anxious. "Please, can you just tell me where we're going?" Frank sighed and said, "I'll give you a hint, we left at midnight right?" "Right." "And we have been on the road for five hours, am I correct?" "Yes, you are." "Now, depending on traffic, we have two more hours to go. Try to figure out what places are seven hours away from Los Angeles." "Is this a hint or a riddle, 'cause I'm not very good at riddles." Frank laughed at the puzzled look on her face. "And that's the reason I'm not telling you." Rachel was getting very annoyed, but it went away quickly when she looked down at her wedding ring and realized that she was married. Frank saw her looking at the ring. He took her hand and kissed it, "I love you." "If you love me, you'd tell me where you taking me." "Figure out my hint." "You can't just tell me what city?" she asked desperately. "Nope. When you see the sign, then you will know where we are going."

Rachel let it go for a while; just long enough for her to fall asleep on Frank's shoulder. Frank knew that she was tired because he can hear her snoring. He passed the Welcome to Lake Tahoe sign and tried to wake Rachel up. He waited until he pulled into the driveway to really try to wake his wife up. "Rachel," he said. "Mmmm," she groaned, "What?" "We're here." When she heard that, she popped up like a jack-in-the-box. She looked out the car at the one-story cottage and said, "Wow." Frank got out the car to open her door. "So what do you think?" he asked. "This is- wow." "I'll take that as a good thing." He went to the trunk and got the bags. "Where did you find a place like this, we are in the middle of nowhere," Rachel asked. "My family doesn't have just one cottage." "But, why the snow?" "Because I know how much you love the snow." He took her hand a guided her to the front door. Before Rachel could reach for the doorknob, Frank opened the door and scooped her up in his arms. "What are you doing?" Rachel laughed. "I'm nothing if not thorough my dear," he said walking inside the door. "So do you want to get settled while I cook breakfast or do you want to get settled and go out to eat?" Frank asked setting her down on the couch, "There is a restaurant a mile away from here." "I'm tired of driving," she whined. "Okay, then that means that I'll cook," he said walking into the kitchen. Rachel grabbed their bags and went into the bedroom. Rachel realized that Sonya knew where they were going because she packed Rachel's suitcase with snow outfits. There was a few outfits in particular that she made sure Sonya packed and she couldn't wait to see Frank's reaction. After she put their clothes in a drawer she hopped in the shower. She was surprised that the hot water actually worked and it never ran out. "Breakfast is on the table," Frank said, opening the door. Rachel popped her head out of the shower curtain and said, "Okay, I'll be out in a minute."

After eating breakfast, Rachel asked, "So what are we doing?" "Whatever you want," Frank said taking the dishes to the kitchen, "We can go shopping, ice-skating, go on a nature walk, anything." "We can go ice-skating?" "Yeah, what do you think that thing is in the back is?" "Don't get smart or you won't get you wedding present," Rachel said. "What, wedding present?" he asked. "More like wedding presents." "What is it?" "I'll give you a hint, you will love it." "Ugh."

"Do you skate?" Frank asked tying the laces on his skates. Rachel shook her head. It wasn't a lie, but she actually loved ice-skating but last time she was still with Fletcher's dad. When Fletcher was a baby, his dad fell while skating and bumped his head and died. That time of her life was hard; twenty-two, a dead fiancé, alone with a newborn and had no job, until Bill found her and promised to take care of her. She swore after Randy, Fletcher's dad, died she would never risk ice-skating by herself again. "You never learned?" Frank asked surprised. "Can you help me with my skate, it doesn't want to stay tied?" she asked ignoring his question. Frank knew when Rachel was uncomfortable about something so he didn't push. "Sure," he took her by her foot and slid her toward him, making her squeal. "Don't ever do that again," she said hitting him on his arm. He helped her off the ground and led her to the ice. They spent the whole day skating. After an hour Rachel trusted the ice and let herself go. Frank was very surprised when she would do minor tricks and spins. When the sun started to go down, they got back on regular ground and took a walk through the forest. Frank showed her the tree he broke his arm on as a child and where a family of rabbits was. "You want to do something really corny?" Frank asked. Rachel looked at him with a confused look on her face. "It depends," she said. Frank took out a pocket knife and started carving something into a tree. When he was done let her see. It read:

_Frank Farmer_

_ Rachel Marron_

_ Forever_

"Wow," Rachel said, "That _is_ corny." Frank handed her the knife and said, "You can carve the heart if you want." She took the knife and carved the heart out. When she was done, she ran her hand down the tree trunk. Frank came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her on her neck and said, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Rachel turned around and put her arms around his neck and said, "No, but I think you are about to tell me." "I love you more than life, more than all the words in all books in the world, more than love itself and I bet I love you more than you me," he explained. One small tear came down Rachel's face and she whispered, "It's not possible." "What?" Frank asked. "You loving me more than I love you, it's not possible." "Prove it." She pulled him closer to her and placed a soft but forceful kiss on his lips. Frank pushed her against a tree and tightened his arms around her.

After making out against a tree for about half an hour, they walked back to the cottage hand and hand. This time Rachel cooked dinner, spaghetti to be exact. It was one of the things she knew how to make. "So do you want to exchange gifts?" Frank asked, sticking a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth. "Okay, you first," Rachel said. Frank got up and grabbed a small box from his bag. He opened it and gently pulled a necklace out. He came up behind Rachel and put it around her neck. "Wow, this is beautiful." The necklace had a heart shaped locket on it and inside the locket was a picture of her mom, dad, Nicki and her. "Where did you find this picture, I've been looking everywhere for it?" Rachel asked. "Remember that day UPS came to deliver that box and I wouldn't let you see it?" "Yes." "Well coincidently, a friend of mine moved into that house you used to live in when you were little and found these pictures in the basement behind the furnace," Frank explained, "So I had her send it over me." "Thank you, now you just killed my gift." Frank stood in front of her and said, "Well, what is it?" Rachel was silent for a few moments. "You have to earn it," she said. "What?" Frank laughed. "You have to earn it," Rachel repeated. "What do you mean?" "Frank, if I have to say it again, you're not getting it at all." "Okay, well how do I earn it?" he asked. "You have to wash the dishes, take a shower, and brush your teeth. By the time you're done, you will be ready for your gift." "Can you tell me what it is?" he asked. "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you, oh yeah, you have one hour." "What?" "Starting now," Rachel said. Frank didn't say anything; he just got up and did what Rachel told him to do. While he was doing that Rachel went to the bedroom and prepared his gift.

"So how is it staying at Aunt Sonya's house?" Frank asked Fletcher. He was done with his chores so he decided to call the kids and say good night. "Awesome, Bryan is so cool," Fletcher said. "Well I'm glad you are having a good time, how's your sister doing?" "Oh she's fine, she was a little whiny after she realized you guys were gone but sleep now, hey Frank can I asked you something?" Fletcher asked. "Sure." "Now that you are married to my mom, do I have to call you dad?" he asked. "Only if you want to, Fletch." "I think I'll stick with Frank, Aunt Sonya wants to talk you, night, love you," Fletcher said handing the phone to Sonya. "Hey, what ya'll doing," Sonya asked. "Nothing, have the kids been causing you trouble?" "No, but your daughter kept hiding from me today, I found her in the closet, under the table, behind the couch, she is a real busy body." "Yeah, I think she gets it from me. What are you guys doing?" Frank asked. "Nothing, I'm cooking, the boys are playing games and Ms. Busybody just woke up again. I think she heard your voice because I have you on speaker." "You might want to try to get her back to sleep because once she's up she's up. Rachel usually sings her a lullaby, but you can't sing so it might be harder." "Rachel made me a recording of her singing so it won't be that hard." Sonya and Frank continued their conversation, until Rachel came into the living room in her robe. "Who you talking to?" Rachel asked. "Sonya," Frank answered. "Oh then you can't get you present now," Rachel said. "Hold on Sonya, yes you can, I did everything you asked me to do now, I want my gift," he demanded. "I can't give it to your gift while you're on the phone." "Yes you can," he said. "No I can't." "Yes. You. Can." "No, you don't understand," Rachel untied her robe reveal her in black, see-through, lingerie, "I really can't." When Frank saw her, he nearly dropped the phone. "Frank, you still there?" Sonya asked. "Yeah, I'm going to have to call you back." "Don't make another one." "No promise," Frank said before hanging up the phone. He had never seen Rachel in lingerie before so I guy you can imagine how he feels. "Are you angry that I ended your conversation with Sonya, cause if you are I can go?" Rachel said, teasing him. Frank shook his head and said, "You are making me a lot of things, but angry is not one of them." "Do you a want to tell me about them?" Rachel asked in a husky voice, "Or better yet, you can show me." She strutted into the bedroom and without thinking twice Frank followed.


	13. Chapter 13

The Bodyguard: the sequel

5 years later

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday you, happy birthday to Marilyn-Justice, happy birthday too, you." I blew out the candles. "Five years old, my daughter is five years old," Daddy said. So yeah I'm five years old. I'm told I have a brain like my brother's and resilience like my father's. People would say I have a voice my mother but I don't like talking, to me it's unnecessary. I only say mommy, daddy, and Brother Fletcher and let my body language. I love to read and write. I have read the dictionary at least five times. I'm smarter than an average five year old. I hate being touched my people I don't like or know. Especially Sy, he rubs me the wrong way. "So how's to feel to be the most famous five years old in America?" Sy said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I swatted his hand and he quickly retracted. "Sorry," he said. "Daddy?" I asked and looked at the cake. "You don't have to ask to eat your own cake honey," Mommy told me. I smiled at her. Mommy, Daddy, and Brother Fletcher knows how much I love them. Whenever Brother Fletcher is in trouble for something stupid I do my best for him to regain the things that was taken away from him; temper tantrums were my best friend until I was four, that's when a switch became Mommy's best friend. Now I just leave the begging to Brother Fletcher. "Corner or middle?" Daddy asked before cutting. I didn't say anything. "I'm going to go with corner." I smiled at him.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Sy asked Uncle Tony, "I suggested that they put her in her public school so she can make friends whose parents buy Rachel's CDs, but she refuses to talk to anyone but her family and she barely even talks to them, I swear, if she was my kid, I wouldn't let her out the house." I hid around the corner and listened, crying until Mommy came. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked. I peeked behind the corner and watched them talk and Mommy looked and listened with me. "She's just unique," Uncle Tony said, "I'm telling you, that kid is special." "No, an albino raccoon is unique, that girl is just plain weird," Sy said. More tears came down my face and I tugged on Mommy's dress. "It's okay, I'll deal with him later," she said, "Oh I hate seeing you cry, hey how about tomorrow we go to the book store after you come home from school, would you like that?" I nodded and hugged her legs. She picked me up and said, "Let's go dry your face, it's almost time to open your presents." I laid my head on her shoulder. We went inside the bathroom and dried my face off.

"Okay princess, this is from me and Mommy," Daddy said passing me my first present. It was a heavy box. I tore the box open and it revealed a mixture of Barbie books and Dr. Seuss books. I could feel my face brightening up. 'More books!' "She likes them," Mommy said. "How can you tell?" Sy asked. "Do you see that face?" Daddy asked, "It's just screaming, I love my present." "Well she is going to love my gift," Auntie Sonya said pulling something out her pocket. She passed it to me and I looked at her with a confused face. "Open it," she said. I ripped the paper and it was a library card. I was so happy. "You like it?" Auntie Sonya asked. I got up and wrapped my arms around her. "Well your welcome," she said. I let go of her opened the rest of my gifts. Uncle Tony got me a cabbage patch doll. I named her Missy. Brother Fletcher made me a CD with all our favorite songs on it. Sy (sigh) got me a make-up kit. I like it, but I don't like wearing make-up very much, at least he tried. Bill gave me a mini Barbie jeep. I couldn't stop riding it. I was going so fast that I messed up my hair. It made Mommy mad, but she got over it.

After everybody left, I snuck in the kitchen and got my fifth piece of cake when I heard Mommy and Sy talking about me. "Sy, how could you say something like that?" Mommy asked. "I didn't know she was listening, she probably hates me now," he said. "No, she already hates you, but just because you thought she wasn't listening doesn't mean you should have said that. Why would you even think that?" "Wait how did you even know I said that?" "I found her listening and you were still talking. You made her cry and she never cries." "Well I'm sorry." "Don't say sorry to me, say it to her. If you aren't on her good side, then you aren't on my good side, now go fix it," Mommy said walking away from him. "That brat," he whispered. I popped out and said, "Takes one to know one." I saw the surprised look on his face when he realized I said a full sentence. "What?" he asked. I didn't say anything. I just walked back to finish my cake.

"So how does it feel to be five?" Brother Fletcher asked. We were in his room passing is basketball back and forth. I smiled. "I know, I remember when I turned five. Mom threw me a giant birthday party with my all my friends. She hired a clown and a magician; he made mom's ID disappear. Mom refused to pay him until she found it, it was so funny." We played until Daddy came in the room. "Okay you two, time for bed, ya'll have school tomorrow." "Just a few more minutes, we aren't tired," Brother Fletcher asked. "Nope, you have basketball practice in the morning and she has show-and-tell tomorrow. Come on MJ." He held out his hand and I took it. "Night sissy." I waved and went with Daddy.

"Mommy?" I asked when she came to tuck me in. "Yeah sweetie?" she sat down next to me. "Am I weird?" I asked. "No honey, you are just not like most kids, you are way better." I smiled. "Do you want me to read to you?" she asked. I nodded and passed her the new book she got me. She read the first two pages and stopped. "Do you like Sy?" she asked. I shook my head. "Is it because of what he said today?" I shook my head. "You just don't like him?" I nodded. "Okay, well if he causes you any trouble just tell me and I'll handle it." I smiled at her and looked at the book. "Do you want me to continue?" I shook my head. "Okay," she closed the book and kissed my forehead. "I love you," she said. I blew her a kiss and shut my eyes. 'Sy is going to pay,' I thought to myself and fell asleep.


End file.
